Yes: A Season Three AU
by Always-Obsessed66
Summary: An AU from the middle of season three. (I wrote this a while ago and just found it now that I'm going through my computer. I have no idea where I got the idea for this. This is the only chapter I have found so far but if I find more I'll post them. I will request that you not be too harsh when commenting bc I wrote this a several years ago so nothing I can do about it now.)


**AN: PLEASE READ, THIS IS ALL VERY IMPORTANT! Okay right now I want you to sit back clear your mind and think back to Emma's boyfriend, Walsh (seriously who names their kid that?). Now imagine that he's not a flying monkey, okay you still with me? Now imagine that Emma had said yes to his proposal and they were already happily married when Hook comes and finds Emma, have I lost you yet? No? Good. Now imagine that he got Emma pregnant. WAIT, STOP! Don't close your browser! Let me finish: despite all of the above this will eventually become a CaptainSwan fic. Just to set the scene: They have been married for 7 months and Emma is 5 months pregnant (IDK pregnancies I legit had a two year old pick a number to determine how many months she is but let's just assume that when wearing baggy clothing you cannot really tell she's pregnant). Just because I want to get to the point she has just drank Hook's memory potion and are walking into the apartment to tell Walsh and Henry. Oh and Mary Margaret/ Snow White isn't pregnant in this. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME BUT THIS STORY WILL PROBABLY CONTAIN LOTS OF OOC MOMENTS!**

"WALSH," She called as she walked into the apartment, Hook right behind her, "HENRY?" Loud footsteps were heard coming down the hall.

"What's wrong?" Walsh asked, running into the room, Henry on his heels. "Is it the baby?"

"Baby?!" Hook half asked half shouted.

"Who're you?!" Came Henry's voice from the kitchen where he'd apparently decided his mom wasn't in any need of assistance or medical attention and was making himself a sandwich. Emma sighed.

"Okay," Emma started, "lots of questions. Uh…A) I'm fine," she rubbed her abdomen, "we're both fine. B)," she turned around to face Hook, "yes and C) This is…Killian." She finished. Walsh glanced at the man behind his wife.

"Okay, what's he doing here?" Emma sighed wondering how to explain everything.

"How does a family vacation sound?" Everyone gave her questioning looks as she gestured to the couch. "Let's all just sit down; this is going to take a bit of explaining."

A Few Hours Later

Finally, she and Hook had explained as much as they could without sounding crazy. Everyone was packed and everything was in Emma's little yellow bug.

"Swan you ready to go?" Hook called from the apartment door.

"Yeah," She called back, "I just need one more thing." She opened her closet door and took out her red leather jacket. Smiling she put it back on for the first time in a year. She walked out to where Hook was waiting for her.

"You got everything you need?" He asked her. She just nodded as they walked out of the apartment.

"Oh come on!" Emma complained as Walsh informed her that he would be driving and that she would have to ride in the back with Henry.

"It's only four hours mom." Henry said holding up a notebook with a tic-tac-toe game already waiting. Emma groaned as she climbed into the back seat next to her son. Hook gave her an apologetic smile as he got in the front and gave Walsh directions.

Four Hours Later

 **(Sorry no-one wants to hear about a 4 hour car ride)**

"Swan," Hook said nudging Emma's shoulder, "Swan wake up we're here." Emma groaned as she awoke.

"What?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We're here." Hook repeated. Emma looked next to her and saw Walsh lifting a sleeping Henry from the car. "Swan?"

"Yeah, I know, I know, I'm coming." Emma said as she got out of the car. Immediately she started walking towards her parents' apartment.

"Wait!" Walsh called, "Where are you going?"

"I have to go talk to someone." She called over her shoulder.

"Can't it wait until morning?" Walsh called back, "It's midnight." Emma stopped walking, realizing his point.

"Okay," She said walking back toward her husband. "You make a valid point." She grabbed her bag from the trunk and they walked in to Granny's, booked two rooms one for them and one for Hook, and turned in for the night.

Emma woke up first the next morning. She sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep; she got dressed and walked down the hall to Hook's room.

He opened as soon as she knocked.

"What can I do for you, Love?" He asked, sounding slightly uncomfortable.

"Since no one else is awake, I thought we'd catch up." She said, inviting herself into the room. She plopped down on a chair. "So, what's new with you?" Hook laughed.

"I could ask you the same thing." He retorted nodding at her bump, which her current shirt showed off much more than the baggie one she wore yesterday. "How…um, how far-" Emma laughed at his awkwardness and ran her hands over her abdomen.

"Five months." Hook didn't seem to know what to say.

"Boy or girl?"

"We don't know. It's going to be a surprise."

A minute passed, neither of them knew what to say. A knock at the door made them both jump.

"Emma?" Walsh called from the hallway. "You in there?" Emma got up and opened the door.

"Sorry," She said giving her husband a quick kiss, "we were just catching up."

"Oh, well Henry's hungry so we better go get him some pancakes or something." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I'm coming. Bye Hoo-…Killian," Emma called over her shoulder as they left.

 **(AN: IDK why but apparently when I originally wrote this I apparently thought that the diner and the bed and breakfast were not the same building so we're just gonna overlook that okay)**

They were across the street from Granny's diner when Emma spotted them; she stopped in her tracks.

"Emma?" Walsh asked her, "Are you okay?" Emma didn't hear him.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Henry said, touching her hand. Emma smiled and raced across the street, oblivious to her son and husband running after her, calling her name. She flung open the door as soon as she reached the diner. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gaped at her. On the other side of the diner her parents rose to their feet in shock.

"Mom! Dad!" Emma yelled as she ran into their arms.

"Emma!" Her mom was almost in tears, "What are you-" Her question was interrupted by the diner's door being flung open once more.

"Emma!" Walsh ran over to her, Henry following behind him, looking uncomfortable due to the fact that everyone was staring at him. "Emma, what was that? You scared us half to death."

"Oh, that was nothing I, just saw my old friends…and was really…excited," She smiled hoping that he would believe her.

"Okay," He gave her a soft smile.

"Emma?" Her mom's voice called from behind her, "are you going to introduce us or…"

"Oh," She laughed at her blonde moment, "Um Walsh this is David and Mary Margaret, and guys this is Walsh…my husband." Her parent's eyes widened at the word. Deciding to get it all out in the open right now she continued, "…and father of my unborn child."

"You're pregnant!?"

"SHH! Tell the whole world why don't you." She looked around to see if anyone heard, but the rest of the diner had gone back to normal.

"Sorry," David said, glaring at Walsh. Emma turned around to face her son and husband.

"Why don't you guys order something, while we catch up?" She suggested. Henry smiled and ran up to the counter; Walsh gave her a wary look and a peck on the cheek before following. Emma turned back to her parents.

"Emma what are you doing here?" Mary Margaret asked as soon as they were out of earshot. Emma sighed.

"Long story short," She explained, "Henry and I went back to New York, our lives continued on as normal- or at least what we thought was normal- then a year later Hook found me, gave me a memory potion, and brought me back here." Her parents gave her a look, "Well some stuff happened in between…" She smoothed her shirt out completely.

"Getting married and conceiving a child is qualified as "some stuff"?" David asked her jokingly. Snow gave him a look.

"What about Henry?" _Oh shit!_

"There wasn't enough memory potion for him," Emma put a hand on her forehead, "We've got to warn Regina. If she sees him here, she's going to think he remembers her." She ran up to the counter where Walsh and Henry were sitting. "Hey I have to go do something real quick so David and Mary Margaret here can give you guys a tour. Okay? Love you guys, see you later!" She didn't give him a chance to say anything before running out of the diner and to her car.


End file.
